I Don't Get Sea Sick
by RunningThatMaze
Summary: {AU} Abbie wins a trip on a luxury cruise with her best friend Madi, her brother Newt and his boyfriend Thomas. There, she meets new people-and sees a familiar face. GallyxOC MinhoxOC ThomasxNewt BrendaxTeresa


A noise of crumpled sheets. A stretch, a yawn.

The same noises every morning.

Abbie sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes, throwing back her covers and standing up. Walking over to the window, she pulled open the curtains.

A mumble of obscenities streamed from the corner of the room, and Abbie shook her head as her best friend sat up, her hazel eyes narrowed. 'It's 10:30, get dressed. Jesus.' Abbie smiled, reaching over for her clothes.

The cruise ship itself was massive-all thanks to a ticket. Abbie thanked Madi silently as she walked out into the Spanish sun, smiling. Her hair was let loose, and she was wearing a short white sundress over her white bikini.

Spotting her brother and his boyfriend, Abbie made her way over to the breakfast table. 'Morning.' She smiled, looking at Newt and Thomas. 'Hey, sis.' Newt smiled back, stealing a slice of Thomas' toast. 'Hey!' Thomas pouted. Abbie rolled her eyes. 'Oh, we met a friend at the bar last night-he and his mate are joining us. Brenda and Teresa are at the Spa.' He added. Abbie nodded, and reached for the remaining slice of Newt's toast.

'Oh come on!'

XxX

The sun beat down on Abbie's back, on the verge of uncomfortable but still pleasant.

The girl sat on a sunlounger, reading her favourite book-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. She smiled, and turned the page swiftly. 'Hey, bookworm!' Thomas called, snatching Abbie's book and placing it on the side (after placing the bookmark on the correct page, Abbie went mental if she lost her page.) Abbie looked up. 'What?' She asked, and noticed two guys.

One was Korean, or something. He had black hair, and tanned skin. The other was fairly tanned, with blonde hair and forest green eyes, and a familiar face...

'Gally?!'

Abbie stood up, mouth dropping. The boy did a double take, then grinned. 'Abbie! Oh my god!' Gally laughed, picking Abbie up and swinging her around. Abbie laughed, and poked Gally's arm as he set her down. 'Look at you, handsome!' She giggled, and Gally winked. 'Not so bad yourself, redhead.' He commented. 'Uhm...what am I missing?' Thomas interrupted. 'Me and Gally met in the Bahamas, when I went on holiday last year. We lost contact after you dropped my phone in the toilet.' Abbie confirmed, and Gally laughed. 'You dropped it in the toilet?' He chuckled, and Thomas shrugged. 'Oh, I'm Minho.' Minho added, waving his hand lazily. 'Anyway, we're gonna go and get drinks. Want your usual?' Thomas asked Abbie, who nodded, and kissed his cheek. 'Bye!' She chirped as they walked off.

'I can't believe you're here.' Gally said, and Abbie laughed. 'I can't either! I thought I'd never see you again!' She smiled. 'So...are you and Thomas...together?' He asked. 'What?! No! He's going out with my brother, Newt. I'm perfectly single.' Abbie shook her head. Gally nodded, grinning. 'Why are you grinning?' Abbie asked, and then her eyes widened. 'Oh no, you wouldn't-'

And that was how she ended up in the pool.

It didn't take long for Gally to follow.

Later that night, Madi and Abbie made their way down to dinner, where she planned to meet Gally and Minho, as Thomas had taken Newt for a romantic dinner at the Italian Restaurant.

Madi was dressed in a strapless claret red dress that reached her knees, and had her hair braided. Abbie wore a light grey dress with sleeves that reached her elbow, and the hem ended at her mid-thigh. Her hair was curled, and cascaded down her shoulders. Gold bangles decorated her wrists.

Gally and Minho were leaning against the entry if the resteraunt, waiting for them. Minho wolf-whistled, and kissed Madi's cheek, leading her inside.

'You look beautiful.' Gally commented, smiling. 'Thanks.' Abbie smiled back. 'Shall we?' Gally winked, offering his arm. Abbie laughed, sliding her arm around his, locking them together. 'We shall.'

'All Minho's been talking about is Madi. He's smitten.' Gally commented, as they sat down. Minho had claimed that they should split up, and Abbie and Gally decided to sit outside and eat, where it was colder. 'Aww. Well, Madi said that he was hot and funny.' Abbie added, dipping her bread into her soup. 'Huh. They'll get together eventually, maybe. Jesus, how long has it been since we last saw each other?' Gally asked, cutting his steak. 'About...an year and a half? Oh my god, I'm so happy you're here!' Abbie squealed, squeezing Gally's hand. Gally chuckled, smiling. 'Yeah. Me too.' He replied quietly.

After dinner, the four sat at the bar. Madi and Abbie had a weird aniseed alcohol drink, Minho had a gin and tonic and Gally had a beer. They were chatting, when the music began.

Soon after, Newt and Thomas arrived. Abbie stood up and hugged them, and Thomas pulled her up to dance. Newt laughed, watching Thomas with a fond expression. 'Brenda and Teresa are staying in-Brenda's sick.' Madi commented,

pocketing her phone. Suddenly, Party Rock Anthem played, and Newt and Madi burst out laughing. 'Watch them.'

Gally turned to Abbie and Thomas, who looked at each other, laughed, and began shuffling to the music. 'They do it all the time.' Newt said, shaking his head fondly. 'She's great!' Minho laughed. Gally nodded, watching Abbie laughing as Thomas twirled her around, dipping her and then pulling her back. The two then began shuffling again, grinning. The song switched over, and Abbie and Thomas gasped. Newt groaned. 'Fantastic. Gangham style .'

XxX

'That was so much fun!' Abbie laughed, walking over to the others, hand in hand with Thomas. Thomas nodded, pulling away and ignoring the empty chair, sitting on Newt's lap. Newt smiled fondly, wriggling a little and wrapping his arms around Thomas' waist. 'Didn't know you could dance like that!' Minho laughed, giving Abbie a high-five. 'I'm not that good. I can just shuffle.' Abbie shrugged. 'She's amazing at art. She's taking drama AND English at Uni, though.' Madi said. 'Double major?' Gally said, looking impressed. 'Newt's taking Art and Thomas is taking art.' Abbie added, grinning. 'And Madi's taking

Physchology.' Thomas butted in, nudging his sister. Madi smiled, leaning into her brother's touch. Newt slid across to Abbie, and wrapped his arms around her. 'Americans.' He said, and Gally laughed. 'What a bunch we are. Two Americans, three Brits, and a Korean bloke.' Gally said playfully, and Abbie laughed. 'Brenda and Teresa are American, too. But Brenda's ill, and Teresa's taking are of her. They're inseparable.' Thomas said. 'Oh, I should take some water up for them. Save them the trouble. I'll see you in a minute!' Abbie stood up and walked off, with a slight sway in her hips.

Brenda groaned under her blankets as Teresa handed her another tablet. 'Sorry, Bren.' The girl said sympathetically, kissing her forehead. 'It's okay. Thanks. You sure you don't wanna go down with the others?' Brenda croaked, downing the pill with the water left on her bedside table. 'No, I'm staying right here with you.' Teresa said, standing up at the knock on the door. She opened it. 'Water. Thought you guys might need it.' Abbie smiled, handing over three bottles of water and a single bottle of coke. 'And a coke for you.' She added. 'Thanks, Abbie.' Brenda croaked. 'Aww, no problem. Tomorrow, we'll go down for a bit. The air might do you some good, and I may or may not have reserved a place for a spa treatment again. We're all going to a super posh resteraunt, hope you'll be feeling okay for it.' Abbie said sympathetically, leaning down and hugging Brenda. 'Aww, thanks. I think some sleep might do be some good. I'll see you later.'

Later that night, Abbie and Gally sat at the bar, chatting. 'Hey, remember our last night?' Gally spoke up. 'Of course I do. We went out for dinner and then we walked along the beach, late at night.' Abbie smiled, and Gally nodded. 'And I remember you wore this dress-it was turquoise, and fell to your ankles, and it was covered in gold gems.' Gally added, and Abbie smiled. 'You remember?' She asked softly, and Gally nodded. 'Of course I do. You looked so beautiful in it.' He commented, and Abbie blushed. 'Thanks.' She said, sipping her wine. 'Hey, dance with me again.' Gally blurted out. Abbie looked at him, surprised, then beamed. 'Thought you'd never ask.' She said, sliding her hand into Gally's. Newt and Thomas had left for the night, and Madi was playing pool with Minho.

Gally pulled Abbie into his arms, holding her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. 'Did you want to go out with me to a resteraunt when we dock in Spain?' Gally asked quietly, and Abbie hummed. 'That sounds nice.' She replied, resting her chin on Gally's shoulder. 'You tired?' Gally asked, and Abbie nodded. 'Yeah...I think I'm gonna head up. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be late, I'm going to the Spa with Brenda and Teresa.' Abbie confirmed, pulling away from Gally, and walking off, whispering to Madi and disappearing from view.

'Dude, you're whipped already.'

'Minho!'


End file.
